


Ties That Bind

by 79hogwarts83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/79hogwarts83/pseuds/79hogwarts83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 4. While Dean is in Hell, Sam and Ruby's relationship gets more complicated--especially after Ruby finds out she's pregnant. How will they tell Dean? How are they ever going to stop the apocalypse with a baby in tow--a baby that might not even be human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work. I try extremely hard to be true to the characters as they were originally created, while adding my own twist to the storyline. I'm trying to avoid explicit sexual content. Violence and profanity are par for the course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby offers Sam the only comfort she can

“Is it because of the body?” she asked, coming closer. “Because, I told you, it’s all me inside of here. There’s no one else in here.” 

She got down on her knees between his legs, grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, pulling up her shirt as she did so. 

“And it’s nice inside this body, Sam. Soft, and warm.” 

She brought his hand higher. Her breath was on his face. 

“What are you doing?” Sam choked out, closing his eyes. This was too much.

“Is it cause you’re really scared to go there with a demon? Because it’s wrong, and it’s bad, and we shouldn’t?”

What would Dean say?

That this is disgusting? That you’re a monster? That you’re a fucking freak who would give up everything he had, everything he knew and everything he used to be just to one-up Lilith?

Probably.

But Dean was gone. For good. And Sam was alone.

What did he really have left to lose?

Sam grabbed Ruby’s face in both of his hands and pressed his mouth to her soft pink lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself in, and he lifted her up onto his lap. She pressed her body down on his, and he grabbed her shirt in both hands, pulling it over her head. He pulled her into him, as close as he could get her with most of their clothes still on, and Ruby quickly yanked the damp t-shirt off of Sam in return. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, shoving Dean out of his mind and reveling in how good Ruby’s body—soft and warm, just like she said—felt moving with his.

The rest of their clothes were discarded quickly. Sam and Ruby clawed at each other furiously, and Sam gave himself over fully to all of the physical sensations he had tried briefly to resist. It was satisfying in a primal, animalistic way, but there was none of the love and care he’d felt with Jess, or any other girl he’d ever been with. 

When they were done, Ruby had collapsed on his chest, panting, and closed her eyes. Sam knew she wasn’t sleeping, just coming down from her high, and he was grateful for the moment to think without her distracting him with her constant needling to do what Sam was trying so hard to avoid.

But why? Why did he have to avoid it anymore? He wanted to kill Lilith. Ruby could help. It wasn’t like he was going to marry her. Having sex hadn’t changed anything except that Sam now had an outlet for some of the emotional tide that seemed to be eating away at him constantly. The endorphins gave him a sense of relief—until they started to wear off, and the grief came back in a crushing wave.

Sam lay on the couch, Ruby’s body still resting on his, and he felt the sting in the corners of his eyes. He opened them and stared at the ceiling, letting out a shuddering sigh by accident. Ruby lifted her head and pushed herself up to look at him clearly.

“Sam?” she asked in a voice that sounded genuinely concerned. “Are you okay?”

But Sam continued to stare at the ceiling, blinking hard, until he closed his eyes trying to keep the tears from leaking out. One did, though, and it didn’t escape Ruby’s notice. She laid a hand on his chest, caressing it with soft circles, trying to figure out what to say.

“Sam,” she murmured, “go take a shower. I’ll clean this up.” 

Alone in the bathroom, Sam leaned over the sink, allowing quiet tears to drip down his face, not bothering to wipe them away. Images from what he’d just done flashed through his mind, followed by what he imagined Dean’s face would look like if he knew.

Sam’s body convulsed and he threw up in the sink. 

“Shit,” he whispered, wiping his mouth. He spit a couple of times, rinsed out the sink and his mouth, and stepped into the shower to try to wash away the shame and sense of loss.


	2. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby makes Sam an offer.

Exiting the bathroom, still toweling the drips from his hair, Sam saw that Ruby had cleaned up the couch and folded his clothes. She was dressed again and sitting at the table, looking up something on Sam’s laptop. She looked up as he took the seat across from her, and smiled.

“Feeling better?” she asked. He just rolled his eyes at her, but she seemed to be waiting for a real answer, so he shrugged. 

“Sure. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Well, let’s get your mind off things. Look, I know you want to go after Lilith, but I’m not gonna let you commit suicide, Sam, I’m just not.” She closed the laptop and looked him dead in the eye.

“Fine. What, then? What do you want to do?” Sam asked, staring straight back.

“Well, if you’re going to kill this bitch, you’re gonna need more than just that knife, Sam. You have the power you need to kill her, but you’ve got to learn how to use it right.”

“You mean my psychic whatever.”

“Yeah, I mean your psychic whatever. It’s just like any other muscle, though, you gotta work on it and make it stronger.”

“Okay, and just how do I do that? I’m guessing push-ups aren’t exactly the kind of exercise you’re talking about,” Sam ventured.

Ruby smiled again, just a small one. “Well, no, not exactly. And it’s gonna suck ass for awhile too….unless, if you want, I could make it a little easier on you.” She cocked one eyebrow at him.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her, appraising her, trying to figure out what she meant, but he was stumped. Hesitantly, he asked, “….How could you do that, exactly?”

“There have been….documented cases of humans drinking….demon blood, and it enhances their psychic abilities and makes them strong enough to exorcise demons,” she rushed through the last part of her sentence, as though it would be less unpleasant for Sam if she got it out quickly.

Sam just stared at her. His mouth opened slightly, and he blinked, eyes beginning to dart around the room. Then his eyes met Ruby’s again, and he cocked his head to the side as if he were trying to figure out whether she was playing a joke on him.

“You….want me to drink….your b-blood.”

Ruby sized him up across the table, then sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. “It’s an option. The best one, really. I’m not going to force you to do it. But it would make you a hell of a lot stronger, a whole lot faster than just doing it on your own.”

“Okay, look, I’ll try the psychic thing. I’ll try it. But what the fuck, Ruby? You want me to drink your blood like some kind of friggin’ vampire? That’s disgusting. The sex was bad enough—“

“Thanks,” said Ruby acidly.

“You know what I mean. Sex with a demon. Damn it, Dean would—“

“Dean’s. Not. Here, Sam,” declared Ruby, standing up and placing her hands flat on the table in front of her, glaring at him. “He’s dead. It’s just you. You’re alone, and I’m all you’ve got. If you don’t want me, fine, I’ll go. Good luck with Lilith, hope your death isn’t too painful.”

And with that, she vanished, leaving Sam just as she said, alone. He seized a half-empty bottle of beer from in front of him and slung it across the room as hard as he could. It shattered against the wall, sending shards of glass and stale beer spraying everywhere and accomplishing nothing but giving him yet another mess to clean up all on his own.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby has news

For over a month Ruby stayed away. Sam must have pissed her off good this time, but he didn’t doubt for a minute she’d be back. She was just sulking, like the human she claimed to remember being so well, and wanted to punish him for refusing her help. She’d come back when she thought he’d softened and would reconsider her offer. So Sam kept hunting on his own, following omens and seeking out other lesser demons wherever he could find them, hoping one of these little shit-stains might have some tidbit of information that would point him in the right direction.

It was in one of those little podunk towns that Ruby showed up again. Sam had fallen asleep at the desk in his motel room, head on his laptop and a string of gibberish in the address bar of the web page he had open. He didn’t know what woke him up, but when he had stretched, yawned, and gotten out of his chair, he turned around to see Ruby lounging on his bed, flipping through a copy of Busty Asian Beauties.

Sam jumped backward, hitting his hip painfully on the corner of the desk.

“Ow! Dammit, Ruby, call a guy or something, what the hell!” he complained, rubbing the sore spot. “Are you done sulking now?”

Ruby closed the magazine and tossed it aside, rolling her eyes at Sam. “That depends.”

“On what?” Sam scoffed. “You know I’m sure as hell NOT drinking your blood. You can’t imagine that’s changed.”

Scooting forward to the edge of the bed and patting the space next to her, Ruby replied, “No, I didn’t expect you to change your mind. I’m really here because of something else.”

“What, a case? Lilith?”

“No, Sam. Nothing like that. It’s….shit, this is awkward. Please, Sam, sit down.”

Sam did sit, but not next to her. He sat back down in the desk chair, keeping several feet of space between himself and the demon. 

“Shoot,” he said, supremely relaxed for once, almost smiling. He knew she’d come back to him, and here she was, looking extremely uncomfortable, and that had Sam feeling pretty smug.

“Sam, you know how we—you know—a few weeks ago?” she reminded him. Sam nodded but didn’t speak. Ruby folded her hands in her lap and looked away, almost scared.

“Well, spit it out, why are you here? Miss me that much?”

Her head whipped around so she could meet his eyes. “I’m pregnant, you asshole.”

Sam’s smile froze. He stared at Ruby, scrutinizing her face, trying to figure out what sick game she was trying to play. “No,” he finally whispered, almost to himself as he squinted at her.

“What the hell do you mean, ‘No?’” Ruby demanded. “It’s not a question. I’m not asking your permission.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not,” she murmured, holding his gaze. “Why would I?”

Sam rested his elbows onto his knees and rubbed his face as if trying to wipe himself out of existence.

“Because—I don’t know—because you’re mad at me? Trying to get back at me? Because you’re a fucking demon and—“

“Sam.” Ruby’s voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible. 

“How does—can this even happen?!” Sam gripped his hair as if he were trying to pull it out, stood up with alarming speed for a man so large, and started pacing the tiny room. He could only take about four steps before he had to turn around again, so it looked almost like he was spinning in circles. 

Ruby would have laughed if she wasn’t so worried about him. “Sam,” she whispered again. “Please come sit down. You’re scaring me.”

“I’m scaring you?! “ Sam repeated in disbelief before doing what she asked. “I thought you could, like, turn that off or something?”

Ruby knew he was referring to her borrowed body. “She was brain-dead. The body was dead. I—I didn’t know. I swear.”

Ruby looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. Sam leaned forward onto his knees and put his face in his hands, trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard.

With a deep breath, Sam sat up and turned to Ruby with his eyes closed. With what seemed like enormous effort, he opened them and looked at her. She struggled to decipher what she saw there—hatred? Regret?

“What does this mean?”

“What—what do you mean?” Ruby stuttered.

“I mean…. What will it be? Half-demon? Full demon?” Sam’s voice was utterly calm, and that worried Ruby even more.

Looking straight into his eyes, Ruby whispered, “I don’t know.”

Sam stood up abruptly. “I need to get out of here. I need…. I’ll call you.” 

And he walked out.

Ruby let herself fall backward onto the bed with an enormous sigh, her mind following Sam as the Impala’s engine roared to life and then faded into the night.

What was she going to do? What would this baby be? Would Sam kill it? Would he kill her? 

Only time would tell.


End file.
